


A quite moment

by Art Kosch (Koschei_B)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Art%20Kosch
Summary: Relaxing in a garden together(Traditional Art)
Relationships: Sinbad/Yunan (Magi)
Kudos: 1





	A quite moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of content for my OTP, although I do prefer poly Sinbad/Judar/Yunan, so I decided to make some, starting with art, since that's what I'm more familiar with...  
> Hopefully it's ok :)


End file.
